1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a tree support device and particularly to an economical, adjustable tree stabilizer apparatus for providing upright support to young trees and shrubs.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
There are known inventions for supporting trees or scrubs. For example, Shisler U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,401 discloses a tree support unit including a stake and a horizontal member having a flexible, nonabrasive strap for securing to the tree trunk. The Shisler patent, however, fails to provide a support device including means for easily adjusting the height of its horizontal member relative to the stake.
Williams U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,403 discloses a tree support device, including a horizontal member having means for securing to a vertical T-post and a circular collar portion for attaching to a tree. The Williams invention, however, is relatively complex, expensive, and fails to disclose a tree support device that is adapted to support trees having a wide range of trunk diameters effectively.
Reisner U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,540 discloses a tree display device which includes a horizontal member having means for tieing a tree thereto. The Reisner device, however, is also relatively complex and expensive, and fails to include a vertical member having means for efficient and quick insertion into the ground, or means for firmly securing the horizontal member to the device in adverse weather conditions.
Staudt U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,052 discloses a tree anchoring device having a tie-down mechanism for securing its horizontal member to a tree. The invention, however, fails to provide a tree support device that includes means for firmly securing to a tree.
Ise U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,256 discloses a tree support device including a biased, circular wire to wrap around the tree. The Ise device, however, is again relatively complex and expensive, and fails to provide a tree support device which effectively firmly supports trees having a wide variety of trunk sizes.
Bell U.S. Pat. No. 2,501,255 provides a tree support having a circular jacket assembly for attachment to a tree. The invention, however, fails to provide a tree support device having a single anchor means for embedding into the ground.